Another Sibling
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: 4th in my Kali and Abby series. This one has Eric and Kali meeting... hmmm what will happen there? plz R & R


DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE (ONLY KALI).

SUMMARY: KALI AND ERIC WILL MEET.

Violins hummed in my ears as I pirouetted around the room and turned the stereo volume up to Max. and continued to moved around the room at a graceful pace with the music. As the song ended I twirled around a few times then moved into my best pose: the_ arabesque. _Which was; on my toes on one foot, the other leg was pushed out at a straight 90 degree angle behind me and my arms were above my head with my hands almost touching. It's the pose that most ballerina's strike when photos are being taken of them, and back in Canada where I used to take lessons, my teacher Madame Taylor, told me that I looked so natural when I did it and I've used it ever since. Today I held it a few seconds longer to relish the feeling. I'd been practising secretly, I didn't want Abby to know because then she'd feel like she had to put me in lessons and I knew she couldn't afford it. But there was no way I was just going to give it up, so I had been training myself. And today Abby wouldn't be home until six, or so I thought.

"Kali! I'm home," I heard her voice yell out.

I dropped down to flat feet and yanked off my _pointe_ shoes. Footsteps were approaching my room. I shoved them into their box and slid it under the bed.

"Hey girl what's up?" I said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, staring at the rest of my ballet outfit.

_Shit!_

"What am I not wearing?" I laughed.

"Seriously Kals, where did you get that and why are you wearing it?" she persisted.

_Double Shit!_

"I've had it for a long time," I told her. Which was true, I'd been in ballet since the age of six. Meaning I've had a tutu since six.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay... but _why_ do you have one?" she asked, getting more and more puzzled.

"Because I dance okay? I've been taking ballet since I was really young and I wasn't going to give it up when I came here," I informed her harshly.

"Well you coulda told me," Abby said, rolling her eyes, "I was wondering why there were spandex pants in the laundry basket."

"That's my regular practise outfit, I just felt like dressing up today," I said sheepishly.

"So how long have you been doing it?" she asked.

"Umm I was six so... eight years," I replied.

"Wow that's cool, oh oh oh put your shoes on and stand on your toes! That's so cool, please please please," Abby begged.

I giggled as I pulled my _pointe _shoes out and tied them back on. I turned on a good song and quickly moved around to the beat. I had won first place in the Ontario compition with this dance and song. And as I whirled and twirled around I could see Abby gawking at me, so at the end I changed a move and lifted a foot to my knee and spun around on the toes of one foot before dropping into the splits.

"Oh. My. GAWD! Kali that's so awesome!" Abby cheered, "what else have you done?"

So I explained to her about all the shows I've been in and told her how I'd been training alone and keeping tabs with my old instructor.

"Well you should be in _real _ lessons again Sweets," she told me.

"No I don't want a new instuctor, I like it my way, plus I sometimes practise on webcam with Madame Taylor," I said.

"Alright, well supper will be ready in 20 minutes okay?" she informed me.

"Okey dokey," I grinned.

The next night I practised in the living room. It was great! I had moved all the furniture to on side and had a big space to dance. The phone rang but I wasn't quick enough to get it so the answering machine picked it up. A man's voice was saying something on the other end.

"Hey big sis!! It's Eric, I'm going to be in Chicago in a few days and I'd like to see ya. I'll pop over when my planes get's in on Friday ok? See ya then!"

What?!

I replayed the message and sure enough, he did say big sis. So he was... Abby had... _I had...?! _ Gimme a break!

As soon as Abby walked in the door I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the answering machine. And as the message played, a look of doom appeared on her face.

"Kali there's-" she started.

"Yeah, I figured there's something you needed to tell me," I retorted.

"Okay well obviously you know I have a little brother, and he's about seven years younger than me so he's definetly your older brother. Anyway, he's my full brother and..." Abby trailed off.

"What?" I asked harshly, "He doesn't know about me either? I kinda thought so!"

"Well that yes, but he's also a bi-polar..." Abby said softly.

The days flew by and Friday night was soon upon us. Abby and I had reached some sort of truce about it all and had assured me that there wasn't anything else she was hiding. And that she wasn't hiding Eric, she just hadn't seen him in a while and never really thought about me being his sister too. So here we were, sitting in the living room, just waiting. The phone rang shrilly and interupted the dead silence. Abby picked it up in the other room. Ten minutes later she emerged and grabbed her coat.

"Eric needs to be picked up from the airport," she explained, "wanna stay at Carter's tonight?"

I nodded and also put my coat on, not bothering to grab any clothes make-up or anything. Carter had gotten me all that stuff at his house.

At Carter's place that night we watched movies and played cards most of the night. We didn't talk about Eric too much but I got some info about this new brother of mine. Or rather, I guess I was his new sister. Or both, whatever.

"Ready for bed?" Carter asked with a yawn.

I yawned out a yes and headed for my room. Carter followed and tucked me in with a soft kiss on my forehead, like a father's kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Carter, thank you," I whispered as he turned off the light and started to shut the door.

"Good night Sweetheart, I love you," he replied.

I rolled over and cried myself to sleep, remembering my father and how much John Carter resembled him.

I woke up the next morning around noon. Pulling on a robe and slippers, I padded down to the kitchen where Patty (the cook) was making pancakes.

"Good morning Miss Kali, I was just about to go wake you," she smiled.

"Morning Patty, where's Carter," I asked.

"He had an early shift Dear, but wants you to know that he'll be back at 1:00 and he'll drive you home," Patty told me.

"Alrighty," I answered.

After breakfast I showered and dressed, and just as I put the finishing touches on my make-up, Carter walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yup, as ready as I can get," I said.

"Okay, Abby just called so we're gonna leave now okay?" Carter informed me.

"Did she say..." I trailed off.

"She wants you home," he said frimly.

I opened the front door quietly and peered around. The living room was empty but I spotted Abby in the kitchen. Crossing the living room quietly I entered the kitchen.

"Kali I know your behind me, go put you purse away then come back to the living room. And check your cell, you forgot it here last night and it rang like crazy," Abby said, kissing me on the cheek then sending me to my room.

I heard noise in the washroom as I passed and figured that it was Eric. Opening my bedroom door I dropped my purse on my bed and grabbed my cell phone off the dresser. I had gotten 37 text messages last night from my friends, wanting to know if I had met Eric yet. So I answered them all telling them that I had gone to Carter's and that I was just about to meet Eric so call me later. Once they were all answered I went back to the living room.

He was sitting on the couch with his back to me, telling Abby some funny story.

"Oh Eric, this is Kali," she cut him off as soon as she saw me.

He turns around and his jaw drops, "You have our eyes!"

I laugh and sit beside him on the couch.

"Maybe you just have my eyes," I say back, knowing that doesn't make sense but wanting the joke to keep going.

"I don't think so," he says cockliy, a glint in his eyes. My eyes sparkled, his glinted, they were different, I decided.

"Anyways, moving on," Abby stated.

"Okay well I know all about you Kali and Abby's probably told you enough about me so let's not sit around. Let's go _do _something!" Eric exclaimed.

"Let's go for a trail ride," I said excitedly.

"You were just at Carter's," Abby protested.

"So, were going to his stables, not his house. We'll walk through the field, he wont even know we're there. Plus I think he went out today," I replied.

''Yeah Abby c'mon, I want to see her horse," Eric pleaded.

"How do you know about Charlotte?" I asked him.

"I asked Abby about the pictures," he said, looking around the living room where pictures of me and Abby were everywhere. There were a few of me and Charlotte on the table beside him, but most were in my room.

"'Oh I see... Anyways, let's go," I cried, jumping up and heading for the door. My brother and sister in tow.

When we were at the stables I introduced Eric to Mickey, (Carter's horse,) Joel, and Charlotte. But Joel had hurt himself and couldn't be ridden today so I harnessed Charlotte to the sleigh instead.

"Okay let's go," I said, after Charlotte had been groomed and harnessed up.

"Can she pull all of us," Eric asked uneasily.

"Sure she can, Carter bought this sleigh special. It's really light and has special runners," I told him.

"Alright then let's go," Abby said.

"Wait, we should get some hot chocolate and stuff for the ride, I'll go ask Patty," I said, thrusting the reins to Abby and taking off for the house. I dashed into the kitchen but Patty was no where to be found. Damn! But there was a basket on the table and inside it was a big thermos of hot chocolate and some goodies. A note was beside the basket:

_I saw you heading for the stables, figured you were going riding with your sister and new brother. Have fun! -Patty xox_

I smiled and ran back to the stables with the basket in one hand and blankets in the other.

"About time," Abby said impatiently.

"I brought blankets," I said sweetly.

"I love you," she replied just as sweetly.

"Let's go!," Eric said from his seat in the sleigh. Abby hopped in and I walked over to the gate and opened it. Charlotte walked through without instructions and I shut it behind her and climbed into the sleigh.

"Wow, that's so neat how she knows to do that," Eric said.

"Wait until you see what these two can do together, that was nothing," Abby said with a laugh.

I clicked my tongue and pointed Charlotte to a trail and we set off into the woods.

"Is this the trail with the cabin?" Abby asked as we finally entered the clearing.

"Yep, right over there," I said, pointing to the other side at the cute litte cabin off to the side.

Sensing our eagerness, Charlotte started to pick up the pace and we were there in no time. Abby and Eric grabbed the basket and key and dashed inside hurridly. But I took the harness and reins off Charlotte and put her blanket on her.

"Stay around here girl, and don't roll in the snow too much," I said, and laughed as she didn't leave my side.

"Go play girl, just stay around," I told her, and she understood this time because she trotted off to find a good spot to role.

"Kali come on!" Abby called.

I walked in and saw that they had shed their coats and warm clothes and were in their sweaters and jeans only.

"How high is the heat in here?" I asked, taking off my things too, the heat was so high.

"We cranked it," Eric said nervously.

"Okay," I smiled and took the cup Abby offered me.

We ate and rested for a little bit when I announced that I was going to go see Charlotte for a bit. I pulled on my coat and boots and everything else and headed out. Charlotte was at the end of the field but came over when she saw me.

"You get all your restless energy out girl?" I asked while stroking her.

She snorted and thrusted her head into my chest. I fell over and laughed, "I guess not!"

I stood up and went over to her side. Noticing that her blanket was soaked I took in off and draped it on the back of the sleigh, then, placing my hands on her back, I hoisted myself up and onto her. And grabbing her mane since there were no reins, I kicked her sides and clucked a few times before she took off galloping across the field. I leaned on her neck and held her mane lightly, letting her gallop wherever she wanted.

"Kali!" Abby called from the cabin.

I sat up and pressed my heel into Charlotte's right side, making her turn left, towards the cabin. We galloped over to Abby and stopped short a few feet away.

"Your not wearing a helmet Kali," Abby said firmly.

"Oh, right... Whoops, I forgot," I said, patting my head self-consciously. I threw a leg over Charlotte's back and slid of.

"That was so cool Kali! I can't believe you rode a horse without a saddle or bridle!" Eric exclaimed, as he hurried out of the cabin still zipping up his coat.

"Thanks, wanna go back now,?" I smiled.

"Yes," they said in unison.

I harnessed Charlotte back up and we set off back to Carter's. And along the way (after checking with Abby and Eric if it was okay to,) I let Charlotte canter and we were back at the stables in a short amount of time. Carter was standing at the gate when we got to it and I jumped out to hug him.

"Hi Carter," I said grinning and hanging onto him.

"Hi Kali," he grinned back and held me tighly.

Abby and Eric had climbed out and Charlotte trotted over to the stables and waited for us by the doors.

"Hey Carter," Abby said.

"This is my brother Eric," I told Carter, pointing at Eric.

"We've met before," Carter said cooly.

Carter's body had tensed and Eric was looking kinda nervous.

"Oh yeah right, I should've guessed that," I said, forcing a cheerful voice.

"Let's go help Charlotte," Carter said, keeping me under his arm and leading me to the stables.

"We're going to warm up the car, you two don't take long okay?" Abby called as she and Eric headed to the driveway.

"What's wrong Carter?" I asked as soon as Abby and Eric were out of sight.

"I'm not fond of Eric, he's too much like Maggie," Carter told me quietly.

We worked in silence and after I had put Charlotte in her stall with food and water I started to head out.

"He's probably changed now, don't dwell on it Kali. You should try to get to know your brother," Carter said and pulled me into a tight hug.

I nodded and went to the car, where my brother and sister where waiting for me.

That night we ordered pizza and watched movies until late. And when I announced I was going to bed, I kissed both Abby _and _Eric good-night. Surprising all of us. I fell asleep instantly.

The clock glowed 1:08am, which was only 20 minutes since I went to bed. Why had I woke up? Then I heard loud, angry voices in the living room. One was the throaty, feminine voice of Abby's and the other's was Eric's. I sat up and hurridly tip-toed to my door. Quietly I opened it and slipped out to the hall and headed to the living room. At the end of the hall I peered around the wall to see Abby and Eric having a heated argument.

"Eric I can't believe you! Your so unreliable!" Abby hissed.

"Abby I'm fine, don't be such a bitch! I'm not Maggie!," he growled.

"Your off your meds Eric, your going to be like her!" she retorted.

"No I wont! We are different people and she's more extreme about things," he said roughly.

"I can't believe I let you be around her today! You could have gone off!" Abby said more to herself than him.

"But I didn't Abby, give me a chance! I haven't done anything wrong!" he said with anger.

"You might, and you probably will," Abby answered.

"Well I haven't so you can't keep her away from me Abby, your not so great yourself! You cleaned up only months ago! Who knows what will happen? You've been sober for longer than this and gotten drunk again before, you might do it again," he said smugly.

"I wont, I'm raising a child, I love her too much Eric, maybe even more than you and Maggie," Abby said softly.

"Abby you don't mean that! I'm your real brother! She's only our half sister, you hardly know her! She only came to you because she had nowhere to go!" Eric exploded.

"Well she's not using us Eric, and she's not selfish, like you were and still are! And half sister doesn't mean anything! She's my sister and I love her. So you will _not _ talk about her like that in my home!" Abby said harshly.

"She's not perfect Abby," he said cautiously.

"Get out!" she said shrilly.

"I wont let our family be broken up by this new _sister_ Abby! Maggie's in jail because of her!" Eric shouted.

"That's Maggie's own damn fault!" Abby shouted back.

"But if she had never contacted us then Maggie wouldn't have done that," Eric yelled.

"So what?! She didn't bring it on herself for Maggie to _stab _her Eric," Abby screamed.

"Maybe she did, you weren't here when it happened now were you?" Eric asked softly.

No answer, so I stepped out from behind the wall and let them see me. Me, in my kitten pajama pants and a tank top that was twisted from the bed. Me, with messy hair from the pillow and red rimmed eyes from tears. I glared at them and they stared at me. Then Abby took a hesitant step toward me, so I rushed back to my room and blocked the door with my dresser. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed Carter's number.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Carter residence," a maid chirped. Abby and Eric were banging on my door.

"I need to talk to John please," I begged her.

"Miss Kali?" she asked.

"Patty is that you? Please tell John to come get me," I asked.

"He's not home Dear, do you want me to send a car?" she offered.

"Yes please, tell them to park around the corner though, I'll meet them on the corner of Justice and 37th," I instructed.

"Yes Miss, Henry is on his way," she told me.

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

I scurried to my window and opened it up. There was a tree right beside it, I climbed out so that I was sitting on the window ledge and reached out and swung myself into the tree. I had climbed trees when I was little and it all came back as I stood in the tree. After a few deep breathes I expertly scurried down and was on the ground in no time. I headed to the corner and saw that the car wasn't there yet. I sat on the sidewalk with my back against the building. Soon the car pulled up and I hopped in and went to sleep.

Sunlight spilled into my room at the sound of the curtains being opened.

"Ahhh!" I moaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Carter said, unmercifully yanking the blankets off the bed.

"You big bully, let me sleep more," I complained, trying to grab the blankets back from him.

"No way, it's past noon," Carter insisted.

A glance at the clock told me he wasn't lying.

"How did I get in bed though? I fell asleep in the car," I asked him.

"I carried you up," he said simply.

"Ewww I weigh alot, as if," I cried.

"Yeah right," Carter said, and to prove his point he carried me downstairs for lunch.

"Abby called," Carter said over his soup.

"Oh? And...?" I asked, slurping mine up.

"She was worried, she told me what happened though. And she said that she knows that you didn't provoke Maggie into what she did to you," he said gently.

"I know, I just... I don't know, she didn't answer right away and it kinda scared me," I sighed.

"It's okay Kals, she loves you so much, you make her so happy. She loves having you with her, I think it's something she was missing," Carter kindly.

"John, were you and Abby ever a couple?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I almost asked her to marry me once," he said thoughtfully.

"What happened?" I persisted.

"I don't know, she wasn't ready, then I went to the Congo and it all ended. I met Kem and she got pregnant so there was no way out. Or so I thought... Now Kem's gone, my son is dead, and Abby is over me," Carter said with anguish in his voice.

"Oh John, there's so much I never knew about you, and Abby. I missed so much and I wish so badly that you two could have been together, but perhaps there's still a chance, for love never dies you know." I told him tenderly.

I got up and walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a long time.

It felt like deja vu as I walked in the door and saw Abby in the kitchen. Except this time she turned around as soon as I entered.

"Hey," she said a bit nervously, walking slowly towards me.

Then she was there, and I sobbed and she held me tight. Abby was only about an inch or two taller than me and we weighed about the same, but today it felt that I was so much smaller than her. My knees buckled and I slid towards to ground, but Abby lifted me easily and brought me to the sofa. Without letting go of each other, she sat down and kept me craddled on her lap, as though I was a little kid. She held me tight and my sobs soon quieted. Her shoulder was soaked from where my tears had fallen.

"Where is he?" I asked sadly.

"Gone, he left this morning before I woke up. And he left you this..." Abby said hesitantly and pulled a envelope out of the drawer on the side table.

"I think I'll read it in my room," I told her and took the envelope with shaking hands and went to my room.

_Dear Kali,_

_Maybe it's tacky or stupid or corny to write a letter _

_instead of saying this in person but I'm too cowardly _

_to do that. First of all, I'd like to tell you how sorry _

_I am for the things I said about you. I know as much _

_as Abby that you never did anything to make Maggie_

_do what she did. I was just a little shocked with how_

_much Abby has changed for the better since you came_

_into her life. And I suppose I was jealous that you _

_were able to change her for the better without trying_

_while Maggie and I were always screwing her life up._

_I hope you can forgive me and maybe we can start_

_over. Your a pretty cool girl and I'd really like to get_

_to know my little sister the way Abby does. (Although_

_I doubt we'll ever have the connection you and Abby _

_have.) I have no idea when I'll be back down in _

_Chicago but next time I am I hope to see you again,_

_until then I will call often, I want to be in your life. _

_John Carter is more your brother than I am, I've_

_seen you two together. Please tell him I'm grateful _

_that your able to have a brother-sister relationship_

_with someone._

_Your brother: Eric _


End file.
